Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Theta Tenny
Summary: Pequeño fic de 8th y Charley, situado antes de Neverland, antes de que todo se volviera verdaderamente raro (?). Charley simplemente quiere bailar con su Doctor


_Hola! Después de mucho tiempo sin publicar nada, acá vengo con este fic algo tonto pero que casualmente le hace honor al día de hoy (?)_

_Espero que les guste :3_

**Doctor Who no me pertenece.**

* * *

Crazy little thing called love

Para Charley, viajar con el Doctor estaba siendo una de las mejores experiencias de su vida, por no decir la mejor. Había conocido cientos de lugares increíbles, personas asombrosas, especies impensables, pero sin duda alguna, el lugar más increíble de todos era en el cual estaba ahora mismo, caminando mientras tarareaba una vieja canción y se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo el Doctor: la Tardis. La nave, esa vieja amiga, como solía llamarla él, jamás dejaría de sorprenderla con sus infinitos pasillos, su biblioteca de ensueño, y su techo capaz de convertirse en una bóveda estrellada.

— Dime, Tardis, ¿siquiera tu sabes con exactitud cuántas habitaciones tienes? — preguntó, mirando hacia arriba, para después lanzar una pequeña risa, negando con la cabeza— Oh, Charley, debes estar volviéndote loca, hablándole a una nave espacial.

Sin más, la rubia simplemente siguió caminando, esperando estar siguiendo el camino correcto al panel de control. No estaba segura de si el Doctor estaba allí, pero sabía que eventualmente aparecería para ingresar unas coordenadas y embarcarse en su próxima aventura. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera caminar más de dos metros, una puerta apareció frente a ella de la nada.

— ¿Ah, pero qué…?— Charlotte arqueó una ceja, acercándose a la puerta y quedándose atónita ante el cartel que había en ella— ¿Es esta tu respuesta, Tardis? ¿Me estás respondiendo poniéndome una puerta enfrente con… el número de puerta? — en su voz podía notarse tanto fascinación como incredulidad, especialmente porque el dichoso cartel ponía "∞ +1" — ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora, abrirla? — volvió a preguntar, una vez más, a la Tardis misma.

Al no obtener una respuesta "visible", simplemente estiró el brazo y comenzó a abrir la puerta. Después de todo, estaba sola en aquel pasillo, estaba segura de que aunque gritara con todas sus fuerzas el Doctor no la escucharía, no había otras puertas a su alrededor y si volvía sobre sus pasos se perdería, probablemente. Así que si, abrir la puerta fue la mejor opción que encontró.

— P-Pero…

— Ah, ¡Charley! Me preguntaba qué estarías haciendo— el Doctor había levantado la vista del panel de control, en cual aparentemente estaba trabajando hasta hacía dos segundos, para poder mirarla con una amplia sonrisa.

— Ah… Bueno… Yo… ¡Pero no tiene sentido! Yo estaba en los pasillos, ¡y esa puerta! — se giró abruptamente, señalando la puerta por la cual acababa de pasar, la cual había desaparecido.

— ¿Puerta? ¿De qué hablas Charley? Ahí no hay ninguna puerta.

— Lo sé. Es decir, no la hay ahora, puedo verlo. Pero llegué aquí por una puerta que decía "infinito más uno".

— ¿Infinito más…?— antes de que el Time Lord terminara la frase, echó a reír— Siempre haciendo ese tipo de bromas, eh— comentó, mientras acariciaba la columna central.

— Doctor, explícate.

— La Tardis a veces cambia su arquitectura, la gusta hacerlo. Agrega habitaciones, quita otras, las cambia de lugar… El cartel no fue más que una broma, aunque debo admitir que se acerca bastante a la realidad. Esta nave es infinita, Charley, puede llegar a tener tantas habitaciones como quieras imaginar.

— Mmm… Entonces, si le pido que cree… no lo sé, una pista de baile, ¿lo hará?

— ¿Una pista de baile? No tienes que pedirle eso, ya hay una.

— ¿La hay? — en el rostro de Charley se dibujó una sonrisa divertida, pensando en lo que haría a continuación.

— Claro que sí. Al igual que un mini cine, una licorería, un spa, una sala de juegos, tradicionales y electrónicos… ¡No hace falta salir de aquí para divertirse! Aunque claro, siempre es más divertido ir afuera— y, al decir aquello último, señaló con la cabeza la puerta, mientras sus dedos se disponían a poner unas coordenadas.

— Oh, no, no hoy— la chica corrió hasta dónde estaba el Doctor y lo tomó de la mano, tirando de él, alejándolo de la consola— Hoy nos quedaremos aquí, ¡vamos a bailar, Doctor!

— ¿Qu-Qué? Pero Charley…

— Nada de peros, ¡vamos! — volvió a tirar de él, arrastrándolo por los pasillos— Anda, ¿en dónde está?

El Doctor lanzó un suspiro, pero luego sonrió, sucumbiendo a los deseos de su amiga, y guiándola por los pasillos de la Tardis hasta la pista de baile.

— Ta-da— como si fuera el presentador de un circo, el Doctor extendió sus brazos al entrar en la habitación— Aquí tienes, la pista de baile de la Tardis, _mi_ pista de baile.

— Es… enorme— fueron las únicas dos palabras que Charley tuvo para describirla, ya que se había quedado verdaderamente atónita ante la visión que tenía enfrente. La pista era en verdad enorme, tanto que no podía ver la pared final. El suelo era de baldosas espejadas, mientras que el techo era completamente negro y del mismo colgaban cientos de luces de diferentes colores y tamaños, con una gran bola de espejos en el centro. Parecía, a decir verdad, un cielo estrellado con la más brillante de las lunas llenas— ¿En dónde pones la música? — preguntó luego, dándose cuenta de que no veía ningún dispositivo de sonido.

El Doctor no respondió, solo sacó el destornillador sónico de su chaqueta y lo apuntó hacia el techo, accionándolo— ¿Qué quieres escuchar? — pero antes de que ella respondiera, ya había puesto una canción.

— No se trata de lo que quiera escuchar… ¡Es de lo que quiero bailar! — Charley dio un pequeño saltito, acercándose al Doctor y tomándolo de las manos, para después tirar de él hasta el centro de la pista y empezar a moverse al ritmo de la canción, aunque no supiera con exactitud cómo bailarla.

— Ch-Charley, no… No sé bailar— se quejó él, haciendo una especie de pequeño puchero.

— Tus pies no parecen estar de acuerdo— comentó ella, divertida, entrelazando sus dedos y sonriendo más, aún moviéndose al ritmo de la canción— Vamos, Doctor, ¡solo tienes que seguir el ritmo!

— P-Pero…— quería volver a protestar, quería pararse ahí y dejar de bailar, pero ver el rostro de Charley tan cerca del suyo, mirándolo de aquella forma, con esa hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios… simplemente no podía resistirse. Le era imposible. No podía decirle que no a Charlotte Pollard— Oh, está bien, está bien.

Y entonces bailaron… y bailaron… La música siguió cambiando sola, como si la habitación misma supiera qué canción poner en el momento exacto. Canciones lentas y movidas, del siglo XX y del LX, del XXI y del XIX… y sus pies simplemente seguían moviéndose, y ellos riendo y mirándose como si estuvieran hipnotizados por los ojos del otro. Y en cierta forma lo estaban. El Doctor no estaba seguro de cuándo había sido la última vez que había sonreído durante tanto tiempo; probablemente hubieran pasado siglos ya. Charley, por su parte, simplemente no podía despegar sus ojos de los celestes orbes del Doctor; eran simplemente fascinantes, hipnotizantes, hermosos. Se veían tan jóvenes y a la vez tan viejos… Justo como él, y la Tardis misma.

— Charley, creo que ya deberíamos parar… ¿No te duelen los pies? Hemos estado bailando durante horas.

— ¿Horas? ¿De verdad? Hum… Bueno, supongo que ahora que lo mencionas, si— la chica se encogió de hombros y se detuvo, mirándolo aún con una sonrisa en su rostro— Gracias por bailar conmigo, Doctor— y, dicho esto, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

— No agradezcas…— dijo en forma de respuesta el Time Lord, siguiéndola con la mirada y mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior. Si tan solo ella supiera que era su debilidad, que probablemente no hubiera nada en el universo que no haría por ella… Que sería capaz de desafiar al tiempo mismo… Y en cierta forma, lo había hecho en el mismo instante que la había conocido. Pero ahora, pensándolo bien, mirándola allí, sentada en medio de la pista de baile, con las piernas estiradas y la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y esa sonrisa en el rostro que simplemente le encantaba, sabía con exactitud que incluso daría su propia vida para permitir que ella siguiera viviendo.

Sin decir nada más, se sentó a su lado, también estirando las piernas, y echando su cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirar el techo. Se quedaron en aquella posición por un buen rato, sin decir nada, disfrutando del silencio y de la presencia ajena tan cercana.

— ¿Doctor? — la rubia interrumpió aquel silencio con aquella pregunta, mirándolo.

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿A dónde pensabas llevarnos hoy?

— Oh, ya sabes, un sitio tranquilo pero interesante…

— ¿Dónde podamos meternos en líos y terminar corriendo por nuestras vidas? — lo interrumpió, divertida.

— ¡No! Bueno, en realidad… Quizás. Pero eso no es algo que planee, simplemente parece que siempre aterrizo en el momento oportuno para los problemas.

— Los problemas nos siguen a nosotros, y no nosotros a ellos, ¿entonces?

— Algo así… Sí, creo que es una buena definición— el Time Lord respondió, también divertido, mirándola, dándose cuenta de que volvían a estar muy cerca el uno del otro y sintiendo, en lo más profundo de sus corazones, un impulso que le estaba siendo bastante difícil de controlar. Pero no podía sucumbir a él, no podía permitirse… Simplemente no.

Charley soltó un suspiro entonces, moviéndose para poder apoyarse contra él, haciendo que su cabeza descasara sobre el hombro ajeno— Debo decir que aún así, me encanta.

— Entonces supongo que no hay que cambiar la forma de viajar— esta vez, la voz del Doctor salió en forma de un susurro y nuevamente el silencio los invadió. Silencio que hizo que aquel impulso volviera a invadirlo— ¿Charley…?

— ¿Si? — la chica levantó un poco el rostro, para poder mirarlo bien. Sus ojos se encontraron y los segundos que pasaron entonces parecieron los más largos del universo. Curioso como el tiempo parece cambiar su forma de pasar dependiendo de lo que se haga.

Sus labios entonces se encontraron, de forma suave, y fugaz. Pero nuevamente, ese instante pareció eterno. Y maravilloso. Charley sintió como un escalofrío la recorría por completo, mientras que el Doctor sentía como si sus corazones fueran a saltar de su pecho. Cuando sus labios se separaron, él giró el rostro, casi que avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer, fijando la vista en cualquier otro lado.

— Lo…— comenzó a decir.

— No— lo interrumpió ella— Ni siquiera te atrevas a disculparte por eso— y entonces se acercó más a él, apegando sus cuerpos, acurrucándose contra él y volviendo a cerrar los ojos, con una dulce y ensoñadora sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Él no respondió, solo volvió a mirarla, sonriendo también. La rodeó con sus brazos y sintió la calidez de su cuerpo, esa calidez tan típica de los humanos… Había sido débil al sucumbir a ese impulso, pero ahora ya no importaba, porque sabía que Charley se quedaría junto a él, y él junto a ella. No la soltaría, no la abandonaría… Y en aquel instante estaba seguro de que nada ni nadie los separaría, ni siquiera el tiempo mismo…

.

.

.

* * *

_Eso es todo, el final es muy malo porque... porque soy mala para los finales ewe_

_Feliz San Valentín para todos! Especialmente para ti, Gy ~ ^^_

_See ya!_


End file.
